


Practice Runs

by WarandLove



Series: Sifki AUs [1]
Category: loki/sif (marvel) - Fandom, sifki - Fandom, sifkiweek18, warfrost - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/M, alternative universe, sports AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarandLove/pseuds/WarandLove
Summary: A Sports AU about Loki and Sif. FOR SIFKIWEEK18 Day 4: AUSif's on the track team, while Loki's swimming team is out of commision at the time being. Loki needs a new hobby, so he decides to join the runners.





	Practice Runs

The blood pumping through her veins. Wind whipping through her scarlet top, hugging her lean torso. Feet trampling on the red tarmac, speeding down the lane. The more speed, the more determination shone in her eyes and the more she felt like she was flying across the red path, rather than running on it. Running, that’s all she’s ever known. Run to her parents, to her friends, away from her problems, towards her goals, to her glory. To run is comfort - where she can be comfortable in her own skin, no one to judge her, the dirty looks get brushed off as soon she speeds past the people casting them. When she runs, she is the fierce wind, a free spirit, barreling through her enemies, mercilessly. She is Sif.

 

Run Sif, run!

 

Go Sif!

 

You can do it!

 

Sif the Warrior!

 

Sif! Sif! Sif!

 

The voices vaguely reach her pink coloured ears.

 

Run.

 

Back hunched over, and suddenly a sharp pain in the back. “Way to go, Sif!” Thor’s voice called out, turning her head to the side, Fandral was smiling at her. She gingerly took his hand and removed it from her, a lop-sided smile across her face as the rest of the track team joined their two-man party. Thor, flanked by Hogun walked over, expressing their congratulations in a manner only they could. Hogun wordlessly passed a towel to the girl. Sif nodded her thanks, cheeks flushed, “So..” She rasped out, taking her time with getting her breath. “Not going for a run on the track?” she continued. “Nah- not today, I promised to meet up with a few friends after school,” Thor replied. Fandral smirked “Well, hopefully, we will get to meet them! You’ve been talking so much about the bunch, I’m almost getting jealous!” Hogun cracked a smile. Thor clasped a hand over the other blond’s shoulder. “I’m sure they wouldn’t find the extra company, it is about time that I introduced you to them anyway.”

Sif’s eyes flicked between the three of them and softly shook her head with a smile. “I’d be honoured to meet your new friends, but don’t forget us.” She turned her back to them, retrieving her waterbottle “But I can’t today, unfortunately, I want to train till the upcoming race, you guys should train as well.” “But Sif, you have been training so much lately, take a real break. Get off the red track, for a day or two.” Fandral commented and Thor nodded, “Meet us with Volstagg in the cooking class.” Hogun said, his eyes round and dark, boring into her own hazel coloured ones. “I’ll see what I can do.” She chirped, fetching her duffle bag, walking past them, and to the changing rooms. “Oh, Sif! Forgot to tell you.” Thor jogged his way over to her. The other two already engaging in another conversation of their own. “My brother is going to join the track team for some time, something about the pools at the school, getting contaminated or something like that.” His breath was hot on her face, Sif took a step back and raised an eyebrow. “If the pool’s out, why join the track team? Isn’t he going to be… like a fish out of water?” She replied. Thor snorted, “Well, I asked him to take it slow for the next weeks, but he insisted on joining, he wants to keep in shape, so he wants to join the team.” She nodded and didn’t think much about it, saying her goodbyes to her longtime friend and went for a shower in the changing rooms.

Getting finished with another run, and running towards the finish line, she passed her fellow teammates, standing beside them, was another fellow. Tall, dark hair unmissable amidst the blonde locks of Thor and Fandral.His piercing eyes, following her figure. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the equally dark-haired boy lean over to Thor and asking him about something, all the while his eyes were trained on her. “Eh— good run out there.” A velvet voice sounded behind her, turning around, it was the tall dark-haired boy. “Thanks.” She replied.

“I’m Loki.”

Sif nodded and let her eyes study his figure, lean, clothes hugged his figure nicely, his skin oh-so-pale. “You up for joining the team?” She asked, crossing her arms. He nodded and cast down his eyes, before looking into hers. “Yeah- I was on the swimming team, but the pools’ contaminated, so I am not able to swim, thought to find something else to preoccupy my time, and Thor, my brother, suggested to join here.” She nodded at his words, her eyes boring into his, the sun hot on her head. Her body sweaty and sticky. “Why not join right away? If Thor’s already on the team.” She chirped tilting her head in the process.

“I wanted to do something different from my brother, so I took up swimming instead.”

“But then why join the track team? Why not keep trying out other sports, if you wanted to stand out?” she asked, curiously.

It was well-known around campus that the Odinson family was a family of runners. Thor, his father, Odin, and his father before, Bor, as well as their other brother Baldur, all except Loki. “It doesn’t make any sense to me.” she continued.

A smirk dawned his lips “If everything was based on logic, where would the illogical fun be? Nothing in this world needs to make sense.” He replied coolly. He went silent for a moment, before continuing, “But I’m hoping to start building up my stamina on land, before actually joining the team, I’d like to keep up with you.”

She gave him a smirk of her own. “Then you should better practice with Thor then.”

“I’d prefer running without his company.” He trailed off, eyes wide, glistening with a spark, a small pout adorned his lips, his hands behind his back. Shit- puppy dog eyes? Seriously, okay, that is pretty cute, but what is he up to?

“I.. I was hoping you might train me, in building up my stamina…” He started,

“By running with you?” She finished his sentence, although it sounded more like a question than a statement.

“Great! Thank you for taking the initiative, Sif! You can come by my house at 7:00 am tomorrow.” He straightened his back, flashed her a smile, and walked away from the track with a strut in his steps.

Sif finally lets out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding in. “What?… Hey, I didn’t even tell you my name!” She called out. “Thor told me!” He shouted over his shoulder. Sif raised a brow while staring at his back, wondering what she seemingly just said yes to. He interests her. Perhaps she should come by the Odinson house to train him.


End file.
